


you may think you're winning, but checkmate

by BellaCorvo, Guywhowritesgay, snowandfirestories



Series: Malcolm and the Mage [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Jail Sex, M/M, Magical Bondage, malcolm more like malCUM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCorvo/pseuds/BellaCorvo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywhowritesgay/pseuds/Guywhowritesgay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfirestories/pseuds/snowandfirestories
Summary: “GUILTY.”The singular word hung heavily in the air, settling its weight on the shoulders of the most powerful man— formerly the most powerful man— in all of the world of mages....Malcolm pushed Davy down until he was straddling him, legs framing either side of the smaller man’s hips. He lifted Davy’s arm hooking the handcuffs around the stiff iron bedpost. Davy’s eyes flickered with admiration as he looked up at the man he usually dominated.“what are you going to do to me, hm, pet?” Davy asked, trying his luck with name-calling, but what he got in return was Malcolm slapping him hard across the face.“Don’t,” Malcolm growled. “I’m not your pet. I’m not your toy. I’m not your darling, or your slut, or your bitch or your whore.” He said, his voice dripping with contempt. His entire demeanor had now shifted, and the fire in his gut had spread to his eyes, roaring with life and anger. “Tonight you’re going to pay for every vile act you put me through. You’re going to know the pain I felt when I lost the love of my life, understand?”
Relationships: Malcolm Grimm/The Mage
Series: Malcolm and the Mage [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027491
Kudos: 4





	you may think you're winning, but checkmate

“ _ GUILTY.” _

The singular word hung heavily in the air, settling its weight on the shoulders of the most powerful man—  _ formerly  _ the most powerful man— in all of the world of mages.

Davy’s shoulders slumped, and sounds around him became muted as he watched any prospects of his future crumble before his eyes. He didn’t listen to the charges. He didn’t need to. He knew he was royally fucked, and there was absolutely no hope that he’d walk free ever again.

Not when the entire magical community knew that he was the one to kill the beloved Natasha Pitch.

The courtroom was clearing out. First, the judge left, and then the jury, and then those watching, and more and more people left until it was just Davy, alone in the abandoned room where his fate had been decided. 

Just Davy and...someone else.

Soft footsteps approached him, an almost threatening promise of what was sure to be someone from the Old Families taunting him.

He looked up to see seething grey eyes and a stone-cold expression.

“Malcolm,” Davy said, trying to hold on to what little honor he had left, but Malcolm just shook his head.

“Don’t. I have nothing to say to you.” 

And he left, leaving Davy truly alone.

Davy’s prison cell was dark and uncomfortable, and he was in handcuffs made to strip him of his magic. He was essentially Normal, and that drove him mad. Now, lying on the rock-hard bed, able to think of nothing but the word ‘guilty’, echoing relentlessly through his head. 

It wasn’t that he regretted his actions, no, he was fully confident that what he had done was right. It was just…

He found himself missing someone, now that he was alone. And it wasn’t someone he’d expected to miss. 

White hair, a lanky build…

Davy missed Malcolm Grimm. 

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He’d never cared for anything his political rival had stood for, but that’s not what he missed. He missed Malcolm’s body. But more than that, he missed his presence.

And that fact disturbed him. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t the  _ former _ Mage,” came a voice from the shadows of Davy’s cell. Davy jumps at the sudden sound. He would’ve thought it was a hallucination from the solitude, but he knew on some level that his brain could never replicate that voice to that degree of accuracy.

“What do you want, Grimm?” Davy asked, his words lacking the authority that he had once held. 

“I don’t know, Davy. I keep asking myself why I’m here and I don’t know. I think that, mostly, I just want answers. How could you ever justify sleeping with me while knowing that you were the reason that the love of my life was dead? No, I don’t want to hear your excuses. Do you know how broken I was after Natasha died? With her, I lost a spark that never truly returned. What did you want when you sent the vampires after my wife and son? Power? I swear, it’s always power with you. It was about power when we were kids and you spent our years at Watford building a division between the old families and everyone else. It was about power when you did what you did to Mr. Snow. It was about power when you spent years sowing conflict within the coven to start a war that no one wanted a part in. And how could I forget that every time you fucked me, you never wanted me? You just wanted power over one more person. Every single person to you was just another pawn in your fucked up game of chess. And you would’ve rather seen the world burn than ever lose the game. And you know what? Fuck you, Davy, Fuck you.”

Davy hung his head. 

“You’re right.” 

Malcolm froze. “Pardon?” 

“It is— it always was about power. The feeling of being in control, it’s just…” he sighed and felt the weight of his rival’s eyes on him. “It was  _ exhilarating _ , and once I got it, I couldn’t give it up.” 

He looked up at Malcolm. 

“Including fucking you.” He watched Malcolm’s eyes, trying to catch any hint of emotion, but Malcolm, true to Grimm fashion, was a master of hiding his feelings. 

“I was just a pawn, wasn’t I?” Malcolm stepped closer. 

Davy nodded, a small smile ghosting his lips. “Be honest with me, now, Grimm, would you?” He met his rival’s eyes. 

Malcolm scanned his face, trying to remain composed as he awaited the question. 

“Did you enjoy it when I was filling you with my come nightly?” 

That question sparked a fire in Malcolm’s gut, a fire that begged to burn for eternity, to consume everything and everyone that tried to snuff it out. 

He grabbed Davy by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. His lips were on his in a matter of mere seconds, hungrily attacking, begging for more. 

Davy couldn’t help but groan as he instinctively tried to lead this little dance they were dancing, but when Malcolm pulled away, he was shaking his head slowly. 

“Need I remind you who’s in handcuffs, here?” He said smugly, a perfect eyebrow arched in amusement. Davy was taken aback. This was...new.

Malcolm climbed into Davy’s lap, a new air of dominance about him. He bit at Davy’s lips, demanding ownership of his mouth. 

Davy complied, though it wasn’t out of desperation. He was simply going through the motions, letting Malcolm have his way for once. Crowley knows the Grimm needed it.

Malcolm pushed Davy down until he was straddling him, legs framing either side of the smaller man’s hips. He lifted Davy’s arm hooking the handcuffs around the stiff iron bedpost. Davy’s eyes flickered with admiration as he looked up at the man he usually dominated. 

“what are you going to do to me, hm, pet?” Davy asked, trying his luck with name-calling, but what he got in return was Malcolm slapping him hard across the face.

“ _ Don’t _ ,” Malcolm growled. “I’m not your pet. I’m not your toy. I’m not your darling, or your slut, or your bitch or your whore.” He said, his voice dripping with contempt. His entire demeanor had now shifted, and the fire in his gut had spread to his eyes, roaring with life and anger. “Tonight you’re going to pay for every vile act you put me through. You’re going to know the pain I felt when I lost the love of my life, understand?” 

Davy bit his lip, and then uttered a soft response that Malcolm couldn’t hear. He growled and began attacking Davy’s exposed neck with bites. 

“Speak up. Do. You. Understand. Me?” He asked again.

“Y-yes, sir,” Davy whimpered. Malcolm nodded and quickly drew his wand. He pointed at Davy and cast a spell he’d been working on for this very occasion.

“ **_Nothing between us,”_ ** he said, lacing his words with magic. Davy drew in a quick breath as his clothes came undone, exposing every inch of his body. But the new chill he felt of his freshly exposed body wasn’t all he felt.

From somewhere deep inside him, a place where all his repressed feelings were stored, a sense of desperation emerged. Lust, and love, and desire, and the sickly sweet feeling of having someone own your heart spilled from somewhere Davy had hidden all sense of this wanting. 

“Malcolm, wh-what did you do to me?” Davy’s eyes were swimming with fresh tears. He looked up at the man on top of him, and his heart wanted to scream for him. 

“Shhh, not now, baby. I’ll tell you after I fuck you senseless, understood?”

“Yes, daddy—“ Davy’s eyes went wide as he realized what words had just come out of his mouth. Malcolm let out a low chuckle.

“So this is what happens to Davy, the great leader of the World of Mages, once he’s stripped of his power, hm?” Malcolm nips at Davy’s earlobe and then leads a trail of messy bites down his neck. 

“Fuck, daddy,” Davy groaned. “You’re just teasing me now. Hurry up!”

Malcolm pulled away and tsked. “Do you know how many times you’ve made me beg for you? How  _ inhuman _ you made me feel as I was on my knees in front of you begging—  _ begging—  _ for you to fill me up…” Malcolm trailed a finger lightly down Davy’s chest, stopping before he got too far down.

“Daddy, please—” Davy bucked his hips up, desperate for friction between them. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Malcolm put his finger to Davy’s lips, quieting him.

“You broke me, baby.” Malcolm pressed his finger gently into Davy’s mouth, and Davy began to suck on it greedily. Malcolm shuddered at the feeling, rolling his hips over Davy’s ever so slightly. 

They were both half-hard earlier, but now with the sudden friction combined with the  _ obscene _ things Davy was doing to Malcolm’s finger, they both felt blood fill their cocks, brimming them with eagerness.

Malcolm pulled his finger free, eliciting a whimper from Davy.

“Daddy…” Davy pouted and pulled Malcolm closer by the collar, unhooking his handcuffs from the bedpost. “Make me feel good please.” 

“Please, what?” Malcolm asked, looking at him expectantly. 

“Please, sir?” Davy looked up at him, trying to subtly undo the top few buttons on Malcolm’s posh shirt. Malcolm swatted away his hand. 

“You only get to see daddy naked if you behave for him, okay?” He asked as he trailed his hand lightly down the side of Davy’s golden skin. 

“Yes, sir,” Davy nodded obediently. Submissive nature didn’t come naturally to him, so with every word that came out of his mouth, Davy was surprised. 

_It was that spell,_ he concluded. _Grimm_ _did something to me._

But he knew that wasn’t true. Because deep down, he’d wanted this for so long. And Malcolm knew it. 

Malcolm finally began to slowly stroke up and down Davy’s shaft, drawing a needy moan from the sub. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you moving your arms from where I put them. I don’t want to have to punish my baby boy today, so I think I’ll spell them in place so you aren’t tempted” Malcolm said, temporarily pausing the handjob to cast a quick  **Stay Put** . Davy attempted to pull his hands from where they were stuck, almost out of instinct, but was ultimately unsuccessful. 

The pleasure of seeing Davy’s muscles strain against the cuffs shot straight down Malcolm’s spine, and Malcolm’s hips bucked forward against the other man’s groin, eliciting a moan from both men. 

“You know, Darling, I think that you deserve a treat for how well behaved you’re being right now, hmm?” Malcolm asked, rutting up against Davy again.

“Y-yes, sir,” Davy said, stifling a moan.

“Oh, honey. Don’t worry about being quiet, I cast a Silence is Golden before I got here. But enough about that, open your mouth now, dear” Malcolm affectionately said. 

Davy complied, as he watched Malcolm slowly undo his belt and pull off his pants. Malcolm kneeled on the bed and brought the tip of his dick to Davy’s lips. Davy braced for the expected pain at the back of his throat, but it never came. Instead, he glanced up to see Malcolm Grimm expectantly looking down at him.

Tentatively, Davy takes the head into his mouth. Malcolm let out a soft whine, hoping that Davy would take that as an encouragement to take more of him. 

“Show me how much you missed me, baby” Malcolm whispered, sending shivers down Davy’s spine.

Davy met his eyes and melted at the affection evident in the other man’s stare. He kissed the tip of Malcolm’s dick and began to lick up the sides as if it were an iced treat on a hot summer day. He followed the veins down the shaft, eliciting obscene noises from the other man. When he finally reached the base, he began to mouth at Malcolm’s balls. He drew them each into his mouth, lightly grazing them with his teeth and hollowing out his cheeks. 

“ _ Fuck” _ Malcolm moaned “You’re doing so good, baby”

Davy pulled his head away from the other man’s groin with a wet sound.

“Will you fuck me now, daddy?” Davy asked, eyes hooded with lust.

“Ah ah ah, what’s the magic word, doll?” Malcolm teased, palming at the erection that Davy was sporting.

“Please, daddy” He whined, “Please fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to remember my own name or sit for a week”

Malcolm casts  **Slippery when Wet** on his fingers and pushes Davy’s legs up to his chest and begins to finger him as Davy lets out a string of curses. Malcolm only gets to the second finger when Davy stops him.

“Please just fuck me already, I’m prepared enough, daddy.” he pleads.

“But what if I hurt you, baby?”

“Please, daddy. _ Please. _ ”

Malcolm nods and aligns his tip with Davy’s hole. The two make brief eye contact before Malcolm slowly moves forward. The stretch is uncomfortable, but Davy knows that it will cease with time. Davy tries to thrust his hips forward, seeking  _ more _ , but Malcolm holds him firmly in place, gripping his legs tighter.

“You stay put. Just lay there and look pretty, Daddy will do all the work, muffin.” Malcolm says, giving Davy an affectionate kiss on his nose.

He continues his slow and steady pace, not paying heed to the whines coming from the other man. 

“ _ Please _ . Harder, daddy.” Davy begs, eyes watering with want.

Malcolm stops his thrusts as if to debate whether he wants to acknowledge Davy’s pleas. He then seems to make up his mind and begins moving his hips, this time with reckless abandon. 

His thrusts are uncoordinated, often aimed more for speed and power than pleasure, but every few thrusts hit a bundle of nerves that have Davy reduced to mere moans and babbles. He can feel his dick bounce with every thrust and the sensation is overwhelming.

As if reading Davy’s thoughts, Malcolm removes one of his arms from where it is holding the other man’s legs in place, and begins stroking Davy in time with his thrusts. His hip movements become more purposeful, hitting Davy’s prostate with every thrust. After a few minutes of constant stimulation, white strands fly from Davy’s cock, landing in Malcolm’s hair. Malcolm continues his thrusts until he also reaches release, not long after Davy. 

Soon after, Malcolm casts a quick cleaning charm and begins to leave. He hesitates at the door for a moment before he says “Remember darling, from now on... I’m in charge.” with a smirk and then continuing out of the cell.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! as usual, thank you so so much to the mavy group chat for being so wonderful!!!
> 
> also the title is from Checkmate by Conan Gray
> 
> you can find me on instagram where I write snowbaz twitter au fics at the same username


End file.
